vigilante8fandomcom-20200222-history
Houston 3
Houston is a fictional character in the vehicle action series ''Vigilante 8''. Overview OMAR not only specializes in oil, but also in cybernetics. Houston 3 was the latest biobot created in 1974, and was the third cyborg produced by the company. The first two were failures but Houston was the perfect one. She was once a normal woman named Tanyah, and was mostly likely kidnapped by OMAR for their program. After her creation, she was placed with the Coyote auto gang possibly to keep an eye on Sid Burn and his activities. As the Vigilantes began to push back the Coyotes, Houston began to question her programming as well as developing feelings for the Vigilante leader Convoy. After the Coyotes' defeat, Houston manages to overcome the programming and frees herself from the control armband. She starts a relationship with Convoy shortly after. In ''V8: 2nd Offense'', Houston struggles to have a normal life. Although Convoy was a wonderful husband, she was still plagued by nightmares and suffered from amnesia. She kept getting a feeling that something terrible was going to happen because in her dreams, she saw giant buildings of glass as she looked through the eyes of a man made of metal. She saw an old man and an Asian woman and they looked like they were gearing up for a big offensive. As the trio traveled through a bright light, Houston opens her eyes as three cars appear out of nowhere. They blow the truck that she and Convoy were in over a cliff, but Houston survives. After getting back on solid ground, Houston meets up with John Torque and tells him that Convoy was killed but has a plan to bring him back. She deduces that the attack cars had some kind of time devices in them and needs to use one. Thanks to the OMAR cyborg implants that she still had in her body, she was able to be mind linked to Dallas 13 and watch his movements. After battling and destroying the biobot, she steals his Time Capsule and saves her husband. Endings In her V8 ending, Houston 3 is able to rid herself of the mind control armband, and starts a new life with Convoy as she drives off into the distance in Convoy's truck. In her V8: 2nd Offense ''ending, Houston destroys Dallas 13, takes his time traveling device, and sets it back to the time of Convoy's death. This time, however, knowing the event that is about to occur, Houston turns Convoy's truck around, facing the attackers, and brings out two machine guns, successfully fending off their attackers. Vehicles & Statistics In ''V8, Houston 3 drives a yellow 1975 Palomino, a car that featured decent armor and speed. Top Speed: 340/400 'IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'III Armor: 200/400 'IIIIIIIIII'IIIIIIIIII Avoidance: 200/400 'IIIIIIIIII'IIIIIIIIII In V8: 2nd Offense, ''she drove the Samson Tow Truck, a vehicle with good acceleration and standard armor. Acceleration: 310/400 '''IIIIIIIIIIIIII'IIII Top Speed: 204/400 'IIIIIIIII'IIIIIIIII Armor: 256/400 'IIIIIIIIIII'IIIIIII Avoidance: 110/400 'IIIII'IIIIIIIIIIIII In Vigilante 8: Arcade, Houston drives the Towmaster, which is very similar to the Samson Tow Truck besides the paint job. Special Weapons In V8, Houston 3's Special Weapon was the Death Ray 3A-X, a laser beam turret that dealt significant damage and is very similar to Y the Alien's Special Weapon. In V8: 2nd Offense, Houston's Special Weapon was the Tow Twister, that grabbed cars and were dragged a short distance. If another car drove by, that dragging vehicle was tossed at it.﻿ In V8: Arcade, Houston's Special Weapon is the Tow Hook, which is similar to the Tow Twister except that it only grabs the opponent and flips them in front of you, causing decent damage. Trivia *Since Vigilante 8: Arcade is technically a remake of Vigilante 8, it is strange that Houston is not regarded as "Houston 3", and does not have the same vehicle or appearance of that in the original. *In Vigilante 8: Arcade, Houston is only available as a DLC character, which may be the reason she takes on her V8: 2nd Offense personality. Quotes ''Vigilante 8: *"''I may be half human, but I'm all woman." *"Death ray!" *"Feel the steel." *"You may hurt the machine, but you're just making the lady mad!" *"Program complete baby, why am I doing this?" ''2nd Offense: *"''I ain't no half human, I'm all woman!" *''"Oil and lube, coming up!"'' *''"You ain't no one."'' *"I got the hookup!" *"Talk to the hand." *"You just working on my nerves." *"Sorry Sister, it's your war zone." *"Don't you be touching my tools again!" Category:Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:List of Vigilante 8 Characters Category:List of Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense Characters